


Lessons

by orphan_account



Series: House Telcontar Moments [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldarion learns to swordfight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish translations:  
> Naneth: Mother  
> Ion nin: my son  
> Ada: Father  
> Glamdring: Foe-Hammer  
> Olorin= the name Gandalf had at the beginning of Arda

Eldarion was sitting at his desk. His tutor, an elderly dwarf, had fallen asleep after setting Eldarion a book to read. The book was a list of all the Dunedain. Though Eldarion tried to care about the enormous list, the book grew less and less interesting. Just as the book started to slip from his grasp as he joined his tutor in sleep, Eldarion heard the clang of swords. Since the training field was far away, Eldarion knew one of the fighters had to be his father, as only the King was allowed a sword this close to the palace.

Carefully putting the book back on his tutors desk, Eldarion slipped out of the room and ran to where he had heard the fighters. Before going to see who the fighters were, Eldarion ran to the guard house and stole a sword.

When he returned to the garden, he saw one of the warriors was indeed his father. But the other was...

"Naneth?" Eldarion asked.

As she turned to look at her son, Arwen turned her back to her husband. Aragorn lowered his blade. "Yes ion nin?"

"You are fighting." Eldarion replied.

"Yes, I tire of being a human queen. I am an elf, all elves fight. Since no one else will fight me, I fight your ada."

"Am I an elf?" Eldarion asked stepping closer to his parents.

Aragorn chuckled, "Have you never wondered where you got your ears?"

"I guess." Eldarion answered, "But the only people who have the same ears as me are Naneth and her father and brothers..." He broke off, "Oh."

Arwen gestured at the sword her son held, "May I ask who you were planning to kill?"

Eldarion ignored her, "I am an elf, I want to fight."

As his son spoke, Aragorn paled.

"Estel? What is wrong?" Arwen noticed.

He shook his head to clear the memory away. "I remembered Meriadoc telling Theoden the same thing."

After nodding, Arwen turned back to Eldarion. "You will learn to fight."

"I will teach you now." Aragorn said.

"Estel, you will not teach our son to fight with live steel." Arwen objected. "Especially not since he is swifter then you."

"Are you trying to make him wait until your brothers return?" He asked.

She smiled. "No. I am saying that I will teach him myself."

Aragorn stared at her, mouth open.

"I did think that you had something for him first though." Arwen said.

With this, Aragorn snapped into motion again. "Yes, I did." He ducked into the nearby doorway and came back holding a sword. He gave it to Eldarion. "This is Glamdring."

"The sword of Olorin." Eldarion exclaimed, "Are you giving it to me?"

"Yes." Arwen said.

The rest of the day the family dueled each other. By sundown, Eldarion had given his father numerous injuries.

"Next lesson, learn to be a healer." Aragorn chuckled.

Eldarion laughed as well, until he realized his father was serious.


End file.
